Return of the dark suit continued
by Anti-hero shadow
Summary: READ Return of the dark suit first it's a continuation and yes I'm Tobey and Wordgirl
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 10 I OWN NOTHING!

Timmy was now a dark prince thanks to his dad, Dark Laser and his "mom" Man Die. Obviously their invasion was a success. Timmy not only had robot servants that were afraid of him, he now had hundreds of alien servants. Dark Laser was now on his throne barking orders about preparing for another invasion; Timmy could care less as long as Earth or Yougopotamia wasn't involved. Timmy's "mom" was still in a powerful steel cage. Timmy watched as Man Die tried to escape, but failed he chuckled.

Timmy: {still chuckling} It's no use "mom." You are not getting out of there.

Man Die: Maybe not, but you have a weakness Timmy Turner and I will find it.

Timmy: {rolling his eyes} Oh please, I have no weaknesses.

Man Die: Everyone has a weakness Timmy.

Timmy: {lifts an eyebrow} Fine, What kind of "weakness" do you think I have?

Man Die: Obviously, love since you refuse to let Earth or Yougopotamia get harmed.

Timmy: {getting defensive} No, It's just that I like those places, that's not a weakness. {leaves her room}

Man Die: Oh really? What about a love interest?

Timmy: {froze in place and blushes} What did you say?

Man Die: You heard me, obviously, you must love someone Timmy.

Timmy: {his gloves glowed and he pinned his "mother" to the end of the cage} Listen Man Die, I have a cold heart of stone there couldn't be anyone who I would like. {releases her}

Man Die: We'll see about that Timmy. {evil smiles}

Timmy: {now angered ordered his godparents to watch Man Die}

Soon, it was Monday and Timmy was forced to go to school. Tootie was waiting at the school, looking for him. He looked at her and did a smile.

Tootie: Timmy! {she shrieked and gave him a hug}

Timmy: {shoves Tootie GENTLY off him} Tootie {he frowned} People are staring at us.

Tootie: Oh sorry. {Timmy rolled his eyes and walked in the school} {She followed him}

After class they went to lunch together and Timmy sat himself and used his powers to slide the chair for Tootie, then scooted her in.

Tootie: So Timmy, How's your new parents?

Timmy: Well, it's okay I guess.

Tootie: Oh, Uh Timmy I have to use the bathroom. {he nods and she leaves}

Timmy waiting for 2 hours for Tootie to come out… she never did. He was beginning to feel worried he ran to outside of the door.

Timmy: Tootie?

No response

Timmy: Tootie!

Still no response

Timmy: {knocks down the door with his powers} {picks up note}

Tag in voiceover: I told you that I'd get you Timmy.

Timmy: {crushing note out of anger} "mom."


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 11 I OWN NOTHING!

Timmy was extremely angry at his "mom." How did she get out? Of course Cosmo, what an idiot he must of let her out. {his gloves glowed} He left the school with a mean expression on his face. A beam took him to the "death ball."

Wanda: Uh sorry Timmy I went to take Poof to the bathroom to change him and Cosmo uh…

Timmy: accidently let Man Die out.

Wanda: How did you know?

Timmy: {pulls out Man Die's note Cosmo, Poof, and Wanda Gasp} Lucky guess.

Cosmo: T-Timmy I'm sorry I know you trusted us and we know you love Tootie and….. {Timmy silences him with his powers}

Timmy: None of that matters now and no I don't like her that way I just want her back.

Wanda: Why do you want her back if you don't like her?

Timmy: I don't know I just feel bad whenever she's not near me.

Wanda: I think you're developing new feelings for Tootie you just don't know it, that's how I felt when I started hanging out with Cosmo.

Cosmo: What are you saying?

Wanda: {sigh!}

Timmy: Yeah I guess you're right Wanda. I still am going to get Tootie back though.

Meanwhile….

Tootie was in a cage and Man Die smiled as Tootie regained consciousness.

Man Die: Hello random female.

Tootie: {confused} Where am I? and who are you?

Man Die: I'm Man Die.

Tootie: I'm confused.

Man Die: Don't worry you won't be for long. {she evil smiles}

Meanwhile…..

Timmy was on Man Die's home planet and all of the servants moved out of his way, because they knew he was MAD. He headed to the throne room.

Timmy: {frowning} Dad.

Dark Laser: Yes Timmy?

Timmy: Can I drive the "death ball"? , there's something I need to do.

Dark Laser: {in shock} NO! You're too young to be driving especially my "death ball!" {thinks} ,but I'll let one of my robot minions drive you.

Random robot appears.

Dark Laser: {glares at the robot} If Timmy or the "death ball" has even the slightest scratch on either of them, I will personally dismantle you!

Same Robot: {gulps} Understood my king, come with me your highness and floating fairies. {they get on the ship}

Later as there are going across the galaxy Timmy was extremely worried about Tootie, but he refused to show it.

Timmy: Have you figured out Tootie's location?

Robot: No my Prince, but I'm trying to track her.

Timmy: Well try harder! I want her back!

Robot: Understood your highness.

Timmy: I know Man Die is behind this who else would take Tootie away from me.

Robot: Umm… your majesty I hope I'm not interrupting your thoughts, but I believe there's a message coming from somewhere.

Timmy: Play it.

The robot bows in respect and presses the button and a screen appears.

Man Die: Hello Timmy.

Timmy: Where is Tootie?

Man Die: Why Timmy isn't that a rude way to talk to your "mother"

Timmy: {gloves glow and death glare} You aren't my "mom."

Man Die: It doesn't even matter Timmy, I knew you had a weakness and now I have it.

Tootie: Timmy what's going on?

Man Die: She's safe…. For now anyway, tell Dark Laser to give up the throne or your little girlfriend gets it. {screen fades}

Timmy: {gloves glow brighter due to anger}

Robot: S-Should we tell the king about this?

Timmy: No, not yet. I'm going to be the one who's saving the day.

Robot: I understand my prince, but you don't want to gather an army just in Man Die has one?

Timmy: {thinks} Hmmm… I guess that will be fine on second thought I should tell dad robot turn on the speaker.

Robot turns on screen and Dark Laser's image appears

Dark Laser: Yes, minion this better be important.

Robot: Uh, Timmy would like to speak to you. {shoves Timmy near the screen and goes back to driving}

Dark Laser: Yes son

Timmy: Dad Man Die captured my… g-g-girl… Uh someone I care for and is holding her hostage in exchange for the throne, I need part of your army in case she has one.

Dark Laser: {in shock} Come back and I'll send you some troops.

Timmy: Thanks {screen goes black}


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 12 I OWN NOTHING!

Timmy came back and got his army and found Man Die's location, she did have an army. There was a huge battle and Timmy found his way into the dungeon.

Timmy: Tootie?

He looked around and could see many aliens in misery, he walked passed them, they weren't his concern.

Timmy: Tootie? {he said again}

He saw a cage with Tootie in it.

Tootie: T-Timmy?

Timmy nodded; he was so relieved he saw her he used his powers to release her from the cage.

Tootie: Timmy! Oh my hero! {kisses his face repeatedly}

Timmy: {wipes the lipstick off his face, but does a small smile}

Man Die: Oh how cute, you found your girl.

Timmy was angry and Tootie hid behind him a covered her face with his purple cape.

Tootie: T-Timmy? W-What do we do now?

Timmy had to think and he once again saw the aliens that were miserable and he got an idea.

Timmy: I know what to do. {his gloves glowed and he evil smiled}

Man Die: What you doing?

Timmy: Having my revenge. {his powers caused the cages to open}

Aliens: T-thank you sir. {they said thankfully then looked vicious and MAD}

Man Die ran to her escape pod and darted off with the aliens chasing her.

Timmy: Good ridins

Tootie: I-is that the secret? That was your "mother"

Timmy: Through marriage yes and that's one of the many {he winked at three things one purple, one pink, one green}

Tootie: So if she was a Queen then you're a prince?

Timmy: Yes.

Tootie: Oh my dark prince has saved his beautiful princess.

Timmy: You're not a prin…{She kissed his lips}…. Um …. {his heart was beating rapidly due to shock and his pale face was slightly pink} Let's just take you home.

She followed Timmy back to the "death ball" and she was home back on Earth and things were looking good for now anyway….


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 13 I own nothing!

Timmy headed back to Man Die's planet and was shocked to see Man Die having her throne back and Dark Laser running.

Man Die's Troops: Guilty of treason!

Dark Laser ran and took his robots with him and carried Timmy over his shoulder as he was escaping back to the death ball. The alien servants got kicked out of the death ball as it took off. Dark Laser put Timmy down.

Dark Laser: Glad that's over luckily we escaped, before her army could attack us.

Suddenly they saw a beam of light and an explosion.

Timmy: Uh dad, I think you may have jinxed it.

Dark Laser: Fire back at the ships you robotic idiots, I won't have my "death ball" destroyed again!

Another explosion near the ship and Timmy panicked he ran behind Dark Laser.

Dark Laser: Fire you idiots I'm tired of fixing this thing! It'll be okay Timmy. {pats Timmy's head}

Another explosion occurred.

Dark Laser: Fire the super destructor laser. {presses button} {explosion} HA! Got one! {Shoots the other ships and escapes} Yes! We did it! Timmy?

Timmy: {still behind him} Uh yeah?

Dark Laser: Oh there you are, be free to do as you wish while my minions help me come up with another plan. {leaves and goes to the conference room again}

Robot: back to square one huh Timmy?

Timmy: {gloves glow} not in the mood. {the robot leaves}

Different Robot: Uh Dark Timmy?

Timmy: Yes?

Robot: There's a message from Uh…. March?

Timmy: Mark?

Robot: Uh… Yes

Timmy: {smiles} play it.

Robot: {presses button and screen appears}

Mark: Hey Space Prince Bro

Timmy: {frowns} I'm not a prince anymore.

Mark: Bummer bro anyway there's a party at my place wanna come?

Timmy: Uh sure when?

Mark: Now.

Timmy: Kay I'm coming. {screen goes black} Bye dad going to a party!

Dark Laser: Have fun.

A beam takes Timmy to yougopotammaia

Later at the party

Mark: Timmy dude welcome this is no ordinary party it's my engagement party.

Timmy: Two marriages in a row nice. {sarcasm} {he frowns}

Mark: It's gonna be great because my bride is…

Timmy: {freaks out} VICKY?!


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 14 I own nothing!

Timmy was in shock to see Mark Change betrothed to Vicky.

Timmy: Vicky is going to be your bride.

Mark: Yeah and all I had to say was I was an alien prince. It's going to be great to have my dream girl be a princess.

Timmy was disturbed on how Vicky would be having that kind of power.

Timmy: I-I-I'm….uh….happy for you

Mark: {lifts an eyebrow} You hesitated.

Timmy: Uh, No I didn't, now if you'll excuse me I think it's past my curfew.

Mark: Oh okay Party! WHOO HOO!

Timmy got beamed back to the death ball.

Timmy: Dad!,{looks around} Dad! {annoyed} Robot!

Random Robot: Yes, Dark Timmy?

Timmy: Where is dad?

Same Robot: In the conference room remember?

Timmy: {face palmed himself} Oh yeah I forgot. {walks to the conference room door}

Timmy knocks on the door.

Dark Laser: {annoyed} Who ever that is it better be important.

Timmy: Oh it is dad.

Dark Laser: Oh it's you Timmy in that case, come in.

Timmy: {opens the door} I have an announcement that may concern you.

Dark Laser: Go ahead and say it then Timmy.

Timmy: My friend Mark is getting married and…

Random minon: {butts in} Why should we care if your friend is getting married?

Timmy: {annoyed} You didn't' let me finish my sentence. Any way he's getting married to Vicky, I fear with her becoming a princess, we may have competition.

Dark Laser: I agree with you Timmy, she's the face of evil. {shuddered} We shall keep an eye her, so we can know anything she may be planning. {messes with Timmy's hair again} Good boy, now then off to bed.

Timmy: {pouts} ,but dad I don't wa.. {Dark Laser's Powers make him sleep again}

Dark Laser: Timmy it's a school night, minions take him to bed. {the minions take him to bed}

The next day everything was going as a normal day well you know with Timmy and his fairies and dark powers until the bell rang to go home.

A beam took Timmy back to the "death ball"

Dark Laser: {evil smiles} Hello Timmy.

Timmy: Uh, hey dad so, have your minions found out Vicky's plan yet?

Dark Laser: Not yet, but we need you to find out; since he's your friend you'll make the perfect spy.

Timmy: I guess that makes sense. {evil smiles} I won't let you down dad.

Dark Laser: {pats Timmy on the head} Good now go.

A beam sends Timmy to yougopotamia.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 15 I own nothing!

Timmy was now on Yougopotamia and he was excited to see Mark.

Wanda: {frowns} You seem to be more and more excited for Dark Laser's universal domination.

Timmy: I am not I just….. uh….. {he couldn't think of what else to say}

Wanda: Timmy please be a good boy and don't let Dark Laser win.

Timmy: Look technically I'm saving the Earth from Vicky.

Wanda: Yes, but you'll give it to Dark Laser later.

Timmy: I will not, Dark Laser promised I could keep Earth and Yougopotamia while the rest of the universe was his.

Wanda face palmed him.

Mark: Turner, hey dude, wanna hang?

Timmy: Uh, no not now, but Mark I need to know, when's your wedding exactly?

Mark: At 2 next week on Saturday.

Timmy: Oh and just being curious, did Vicky mention anything to you about anything besides the wedding?

Mark: {shrugs} She never tells me anything.

Timmy: {thoughts} _DARN IT!_ {aloud} Uh, thanks see you then Mark.

Mark: Oh okay, bye then.

Timmy returned to the "death ball" somewhat disappointed, but at least he figured out when the wedding was.

Dark Laser: So Timmy did you find out Vicky's plans?

Timmy: {frowns} No apparently Vicky won't tell him anything, but I did find out the wedding is at 2 next Saturday. {smiles nervously}

Dark Laser: {pats Timmy's head} One out of two isn't bad and now that we know when the wedding is we can start planning ahead.

Timmy: Like an attack?

Dark Laser: Yes, but not yet.

Timmy: Oh okay.

About one week later….

Timmy was wondering why Dark Laser hadn't said a thing about the wedding since last week. He was just glad it was Friday night.

Timmy: WHOO HOO! It's party time! {gets some sodas and turns the T.V. on to an action movie}

Dark Laser: Sorry Timmy you can't stay up tonight we have a wedding to attend to tomorrow.

Timmy: Oh alright I'm going to bed dad. {two robots escort him there}

The next day Dark Laser and Timmy get dressed in their suits and head to the "death ball" to go to Yougopotamia. Timmy sat in one of the chairs for some reason he was feeling a little excited. Dark Laser sat next to Timmy. The alien priest was back again for yet another wedding.

Vicky went down the aisle.

Vicky: SPILL IT BUB! {yells at the priest}

Alien Priest: {now nervous} Do you Vicky to take Mark as your husband?

Vicky: { rolled her eyes} Yes.

Alien Priest: Do you Mark take Vicky to forever be your bride and princess?

Mark: Totally bro.

Alien Priest: I now pronounce you Prince and Princess.

Timmy was feeling amused by this a little, he knew Vicky as a princess would be terrible he couldn't help, but do a small smirk at this. Wanda was concerned as to why her dark God son was smiling.

Vicky evil smiled.

Vicky: Princess? I don't think so. {has Mark's parents captured} I shall now be the new queen of Yougopotamia {she announces} Any objections?

Everyone was shaking their heads no in terror. Except Timmy and Dark Laser watching in temporary amusement to see what she was going to do and Mark who idiotically complementing her on how beautiful she looked when she's a tyrant.

Vicky: Good now that I have taken over Yougopotamia, I'll take over Earth next!

Timmy: {rolled his eyes} {thoughts} _Saw that coming. _

Vicky evil laughed and got on her new ship while Mark followed Timmy face palmed him.

Timmy looked at his dad.

Timmy: What do we do now?


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 16 I own nothing!

Dark Laser: Timmy we are going to Earth right now.

Timmy saw that coming too, but he didn't want to say anything to disrespect his dad so he just nodded his head in agreement instead. They headed to Earth with the "death ball." Vicky apparently had a head start in taking over Dimmsdale first.

Timmy: {thoughts} _WHAT AN OBVIOUS PLACE TO START._

He saw many people screaming in terror, even the Mayor had already given up Dimmsdale to her. Timmy also heard a feminine scream he looked to see who it was, it was Mr. Crocker

Mr. Crocker: I know Turner and his {spazes}** FAIRIES! **Are behind this oh well I still have to keep running {maybe one of the lasers will shoot mother}

He muttered he then continues to scream like a woman as he's running.

Timmy was trying extremely hard not to laugh at Mr. Crocker screaming, but he couldn't resist.

Timmy: {evil laughs at Mr. Crocker who keeps smacking into random people who are as panicky as he is}

Dark Laser: {lifts an eyebrow} You are enjoying this fun show aren't you Timmy? {does an evil smile}

Timmy: {suddenly calm} Well the part with Mr. Crocker was funny.

Dark Laser: Yeah it is. {they evil laugh in unison really quick at Mr. Crocker} {They stopped} {ahem!} Let's just destroy Vicky.

Timmy: {lifts an eyebrow} How?

Dark Laser: {Hmm…} Minions!

Robots: Yes sir?

Dark Laser: Now watch Timmy as the robot minions do everything for you. {they watch them attack}

Timmy: {sees explosions} Cool! {The battle went on and the robots lost to the yougopotamians} {shocked} Not so cool. Dad, what do we do now?

Dark Laser: {begins to sweat} Don't worry, Timmy I'll think of something. {leaves the area and goes to his conference room in panic}

Timmy: {annoyed expression}

Wanda: Timmy, shouldn't you do something?

Timmy: In a minute. {smirks}

Wanda: {face palmed him} {Thoughts} _WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER EVIL GOD CHILD THERE ARE TOO MANY ALREADY. _{aloud} Umm….. Timmy it's been 5 minutes.

Timmy: Wanda relax my dad has a plan…..I think.

Meanwhile…..

Dark Laser: I need a new plan! Come on minions think of something!

{crickets}

Dark Laser: {face palm}

Back to Timmy….

Timmy: I don't think he has a plan.

Wanda: Ya think?

Timmy: {annoyed} {evil smile} I wish Vicky and Mark weren't married.

Wands: {DING! {PFFTH!}

Timmy: {still seeing destruction} Let me guess the "true love rule" since Mark loves Vicky?

Wanda: Yep.

Timmy: Oh I hate that rule. Wait who says I need those rules?

His fairies become confused.

Timmy: I can just use my powers. {his gloves glowed and he evil smiled}

Wanda: {thoughts} Oh I don't like this.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 17 I own nothing!

Timmy had a smart idea he quickly went to his dad's conference room. {he knocked on the door}

Dark Laser: {annoyed} Who is it?

Timmy: {annoyed} It's me, dad.

Dark Laser: Oh, come in Timmy. {Doors open and Timmy walks in}

Timmy: Dad, I think I figured out how to stop Vicky.

Dark Laser: Oh thank goodness {embarrassed} Uh {ahem}…. I mean tell us Timmy.

Timmy: We need to free Mark's parents from their cells on Yougopotamia and…

Timmy got cut off by a random recruit guy.

Random Recruit: {stood up in protest} Why should we help them?

Timmy's gloves glowed and took the guy standing up and sat him back in his seat. The same guy was scared only Dark Laser would do that, everyone was more interested now and Dark Laser smiled.

Timmy: As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, we need to free Mark's parents from their cells so they can have their throne back. With them having their throne back they'll be once again King and Queen and Vicky and… possibly Mark will be thrown in the Yougopotamian dungeon for treason.

Every one of the recruits and minions agreed with Timmy's plan. They quickly began flying back to Yougopotamia.

Meanwhile back on Yougopotamia…

The queen and king are still stuck in their cage. Suddenly an explosion came from the other side of the dungeon.

Timmy came out of the shadows and evil smiled.

Timmy: Need any help?

King: Oh thank you brave warrior.

Queen: Yes thank you.

Timmy: {rolled his eyes and destroyed the cage door with his powers}

Yougotopotamian Guard: Halt!

Timmy used his powers to pin the guard to the wall.

King: We are still in charge and unless you want to be charged with treason you will send troops to dethrone Vicky and punish Mark. Am I understood?

Same guard: Y-yes your highness.

King: Good!

As you may have guessed there was a major battle went on. Luckily Timmy, the King and Queen, and Dark Laser armies won. Vicky was sent the dungeon for treason. Mark was grounded and things were looking up….. for the most part.

Timmy was smiling now that there was no more competition between him and Earth. He made a clone and told Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to watch it while he went to the bathroom. He'd start his plan for Earth afterward.

As soon as he went to the bathroom, Jorgen Van Strangle appeared.

Jorgen: {thunderous voice} TIMMY TURNER, YOU HAVE BECOME A POWERFUL THREAT TO EARTH AND YOU ARE STARTING TO ABUSE YOUR POWER! I MUST TAKE AWAY YOUR FAIRES! YOU DON'T NEED THEM ANYMORE! {Picks up clone and wipes it's memory} {KA-Boom leaves with his fairies}

Timmy comes back from the bathroom.

Timmy: Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? {looks at his holographic clone, which looked confused} Oh no. Jorgen took Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. {His gloves glowed and destroyed his clone in anger} Jorgen shall pay dearly.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 18 {Heads up this chapter has an episode reference {When Losers attack}} I own nothing!

Timmy went to Dark Laser.

Timmy: Dad!

Dark Laser: Yes Timmy?

Timmy: Jorgen took away my fairies and….. {begins to cry}

Dark Laser: There, there Timmy, it's okay. {Pats his back to comfort him}

Timmy: No dad it's not okay. He took one of the few things that made me happy. {He paused} {his sorrow turned into anger} I WANT REVENGE!

Dark Laser: {evil smiled} If its revenge you want. I'll be happy to help. {messes with Timmy's hair}

Timmy: In that case we may need help.

Meanwhile in fairy world…..

The fairy consul had Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof in Abracatraz for helping their new evil god child.

It made Fairy news. Foop just so happened to be watching the news.

On the news…

Random reporter: So do you think Timmy will be a threat to fairy world?

Jorgen: Of course not. Now if you'll excuse me I have to back work. {goes to the fairy pet shop}

Foop: Timmy lost his fairies and is a powerful evil boy, he wants revenge on Jorgen I know I do. {poofs to earth}

Meanwhile back to Earth…

Timmy: Mr. Crocker I need your help.

: Why should I help you?

Timmy: My fairies were taken from me and I want revenge on Jorgen, the head fairy to get them back. If you help take him down I'll let you take over fairy world.

Mr. Crocker: {in shock} YOU GOT A DEAL! {handshakes with Timmy}

Timmy: Excellent.

Foop appears. 

Foop: Can I join the revenge party?

Timmy: Be my guest.

Foop: Yes!

Mr. Crocker: but before we plot our revenge let's go get something to eat.

Timmy: {annoyed} fine.

They went to eat at the cake and bacon they headed to 's house.

Dark Laser: So what's the plan?

Mr. Crocker: Sh! My mother is trying to sleep.

Foop: We need a name.

Dark Laser: Timmy and I want the flipsies. {Timmy annoyed}

Foop: Super lame moving on.

Mr. Crocker: The Crocker Jacks.

Foop: What does that even mean?

Mr. Crocker: {embarrassed} Sorry I panicked. {Timmy face palmed}

Foop: I've got it! The League Of Super Evil Revenge Seekers! Or LOSERS for short. {Timmy face palmed again}

Timmy: {thoughts} better than "the flipsies"

Mr. Crocker: Now that we have the name out the way, I'll dress up as the Tooth fairy and ask Jorgen to be at the car crusher. {Timmy smiled}

Meanwhile….

Jorgen: Only 2 minutes until the fairyclispe happens. {phone rings} Hello?

Meanwhile on the other line…

Mr. Crocker: {female voice} Hello Jorgen I want to meet on Earth.

Jorgen: Where?

Mr. Crocker: At the car crusher. {Timmy, Mr. Crocker, Foop, Dark Laser evil chuckle}

Jorgen: Wait, you are joking right?

Mr. Crocker: DO I SOUND LIKE I'M KIDDING! GET OVER HERE NOW!

Jorgen: Okay, Okay! {poofs to earth}

Foop: Good work, but why did you have to dress up for the phone call?

Timmy: Yeah, I feel scarred for life. {Dark Laser put his hand in front of Timmy's eyes to censor and frowned at Mr. Crocker}

Mr. Crocker: Put a sock in it. {they follow him to his van}

Later….

Mr. Crocker: OH JORGY YOOHOO! KISS ME!

Dark Laser: {censors Timmy's eyes} The Flipsies are very weirded out about this.

Foop: WE AREN'T CALLING OURSELVES THAT! {Timmy smirks}

Jorgen: Coming honey. {thoughts}{I think my wife let herself go}

He leaped right into the car crusher. {Mr. Crocker got out of the way}

Jorgen: What? {confused}

Timmy: Surprise Jorgen! Pull the switch dad!

Dark Laser: {confused} This isn't like my death ball. {Foop shoves him}

Foop: HERE! {uses his bottle to pull the switch}

They all evil laugh in unison.

Jorgen: I blast my way out! {ding!} {PLbth!} Oh no the fairyclispe! {stick his wand in the machine and the machine explodes}

Timmy: Retreat! { and Dark Laser follow Timmy back to the van}

Foop: Wait! {Starts running} Curse my tiny legs! {Timmy lifts Foop with his powers} Thanks.

Timmy: Your welcome.

Later….

Mr. Crocker: New plan how about we make Jorgen a poison sandwich?

{Crickets}

Dark Laser: How about we drop him in a black hole?

Timmy: All in favor? {everyone except {Mr. Crocker} raised their hands}

Mr. Crocker: Fine.

Later Jorgen got sucked into a tractor beam.

Jorgen: Uh can't we discuss this for 14 hours?

Timmy: {angry} No. Dunk him Foop. {he smiles}

Foop: I think we are going to be best friends Timmy. {evil smiles and pulls the lever}

Jorgen: {Thoughts}{I must stop them, but how? Wait Timmy!} {grabs him and goes down}

Timmy: {falls} AHHHH!

Dark Laser's fatherly instincts kicked in.

Dark Laser: TIMMY! SAVE HIM YOU IDIOTS! {Kicks Mr. Crocker and Foop off the "death ball" they scream and fall with Timmy} Oops! I should have tied a rope to them. {ties a rope to himself} HANG ON TIMMY DADDY'S COMING! {jumps out the "death ball"} {He falls} I probably should have tied myself to something.

Jorgen: LATER LOSERS! {hijacks the "death ball"}

They are all in the black hole now.

Timmy: So where do black holes take you?

{everyone paused to think of an answer, but couldn't}

Meanwhile…..

Jorgen went back to the pet shop.

Jorgen: I'm so glad the fairyclipse is over. {A dog interrupted him}

Dog: You're not worried that Timmy is gonna come to fairyworld?

Jorgen: Of course not Sparky, I'm too smart for him.

Sparky: ,but what if…? {Jorgen silences him}

Jorgen: Why do you care? You are just a loser dog who gets rejected by every owner you get. What makes you think you're so special?

Sparky: I can talk.

Jorgen: Whoopty doo here I'll fix that.

Sparky: {Gasp!}{Jorgen zapped him} Bark!, Bark!

Jorgen: Not so special now are you?

Sparky: {Growls!}

Jorgen: Oh shut up!, I'm going to close up shop now and I'll keep my eye for Timmy.

Sparky: {whimpers!} {the doors shut}

Meanwhile…

Foop: Guys I've got good news and bad news the bad news is Jorgen got away, but the good news is my magic is back we have a new member.

Timmy: {in shock} HP?!


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 19 I own nothing!

With Timmy's team now including the pixies he now needed the most important members against the fairies….. the anti-fairies, but first Timmy needed to free his fairies. His team attacked and made it easy for him to get into Abracaztraz. He looked around and saw it was mostly filled with Anti-fairies including…. Anti-Cosmo and Anti- Wanda.

He saw that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof in the last cell. He felt angry.

Timmy: Hello Anti-Cosmo.

Anti-Cosmo: Hello Timothy, heard someone has been a bad boy.

Timmy: Yes, I need a favor if I release you all, will you help me take down Jorgen.

Anti-Cosmo: Ooo! Sounds delightful. Timothy you have a deal.

Timmy: Excellent. {pulls the switch and everyone was released}

Anti-Cosmo: Come my anti-fairies we must attack! {they fly off and start wreaking havoc}

Wanda: Thank you, Timmy, but you let out the anti-fairies.

Timmy: Yeah, but I had to, to let you guys out. I'm sorry.

Wanda: Well, we'll let Jorgen handle them. {she hugs Timmy}

Cosmo: I think the fairy consul was way off you are not evil, you are just an average kid, that no one understands.

Timmy:… That sounds familiar. Oh well, let's go guys. {they leave Abracatraz}

Meanwhile back at the pet shop…..

Jorgen: Ah! The Anti-Fairies have escaped! I must stop them! {leaves to stop them}

Sparky looks around confused.

Meanwhile….

Timmy was walking; when he saw the fairy pet shop.

Timmy: {thoughts} Well, I could use a pet.

He enters the pet store and sees different magical animals. {he released the most of them for amusement, but he missed one}

Sparky's thoughts were now pure animal instincts thanks to Jorgen. He saw Timmy and he whimpered in his mind he thought Timmy could give him his freedom and hopefully be his new owner.

Luckily Timmy heard his whimpers and stopped himself from leaving. Timmy walked up to Sparky's cage. He kept a serious expression and lifted his eyebrow. Sparky made a "pity me" look. Timmy looked at the cage it read. "Sparky." There was something about Sparky that made Timmy want to keep him. He rolled his eyes and used his powers to open the cage. Sparky was in shock, he had no idea Timmy had powers and he wasn't frighten by them, instead he was extremely happy and got out of his cage and got on his hind legs and licked Timmy's face repeatedly. Then he stopped and sat in obedient position and wagged his tail.

Timmy scratched Sparky's back, while Sparky wagged his tail faster, he knew Timmy was the perfect owner and oddly enough Timmy thought Sparky was his perfect pet. He then picked up Sparky and was heading to the "death ball."

Meanwhile Jorgen was trying to get his bodyguards to get out Abracatraz. When he noticed Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof's cell was empty.

Jorgen: Turner!

Meanwhile Timmy was still carrying Sparky while Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were already on the "death ball."

Timmy: Well Sparky, I hope you're happy, because this will be home.

Sparky didn't care what it looked like; he just wanted a family and a place to call home. He licked Timmy's face again in happiness. Timmy smiled. Suddenly Jorgen showed up.

Jorgen: Hold it Timmy Turner you aren't going anywhere!

Sparky saw Jorgen and remembered what he did to him and growled. Timmy smiled he knew he liked Sparky for a reason he put him down.

Jorgen: {in shock} Oh! Hey Sparky, no hard feelings?

Timmy: {had an evil smile} Sick'em Sparky.

Sparky leapt into dog attack mode.

After 10 minutes….

Timmy: {snaps his fingers} Alright Sparky, that's enough. {Sparky jumped back into Timmy's arms and they went into the "death ball"}

Jorgen: You won't get away with this Turner! {Timmy and his gang flew off}

Timmy sat in a chair with Sparky in his lap sleeping while he petted him. Now that Timmy has recused his fairies there was only a few things on his mind one being….. the fairy consul.


End file.
